


Our Time

by AR33001



Series: Kite x Reader [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR33001/pseuds/AR33001
Summary: A glance into your relationship with Kite 6 months in.Kite's frustrated. So are you. You'd better do something about it.Kite x Reader (Smut!)Part two of my Kite x Reader Series (yes I love him so much one fic wasn't enough to satisfy me), so read that first (I mean if you want to it's a bit of background but not necessary I guess).I'm seriously sad about this noodle boy. He deserves all the love.
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Series: Kite x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am here again. Someone save me from him. I swear every time I try to move on he keeps pulling me back. Why I gotta be attracted to the side characters so much?!
> 
> I'm actually just so in love with him. Help.

Kite wasn’t by any means a patient man, but he was more patient most, this he knew. And yet, today was really testing him.

It wasn’t anything in particular that was testing his patience per say, it was just the fact that you were around him all week (at work, during your social dinners with the team, on the weekends you met up for a couple hours) but he hadn’t touched you in a while. 

You two had been in a relationship officially for about six months, and sure you kissed a lot, and had sex occasionally, but he was impatient to do more having been without it for a while. 

He didn’t know why he felt like this. If he wanted to, he could initiate of course. You were his now, and vice versa. It’s just that you usually initiated, reading his mood accurately to gauge whether it was a good time for it. You weren’t on any birth control tablets either, and so had your period regularly (and by your decision didn’t want to have sex during that time). So, in other words, he didn’t know when the best time for you was and didn’t want to be rejected. In his mind, this shouldn’t matter, yet he had to admit he had a tiny bit of an ego that was pulling him back. 

Today was Friday, and he was pondering all of this while watching you eat lunch with the rest of the team. You had a bit of cream on your top lip from biting into a doughnut, and before he could tell you that it was there, your tongue swept up and licked it clean. The action went straight to his groin, causing him to snap his head back down to focus on his sandwich (well anything but you), whilst checking the situation in his pants discreetly. You hadn’t even noticed what you’d done to him. What was he, a teenager?!

After he had himself under control, he looked back up to see Spin and Banana, who had been chatting with you, leaving to go back to the labs. He was alone with you. You smiled at him before finishing your doughnut and wiping your hands on a tissue. You were going to leave him to get back to work, and this wouldn’t do. His ego could take a step back if this was how he was going to be without sex.

“(Name),” Kite called, gaining your attention.

“Yeah?” you replied, your hands now clean of sugar. He ignored how he would’ve liked to taste your lips at that moment and how sweet they’d be.

“Would you like to stay over tonight?” 

You looked at him in excitement. “You mean at yours?!” 

“Yeah.” His nervousness was easing as he saw your reaction.

“Yes, definitely! I’ll need to get a change of clothes though first, on the way home. Maybe we can cook something for dinner?” You loved Kite’s house, despite the fact he kept it quite minimalist. It smelled of him and everything was generally neat and tidy, plus he had a really comfy bed. Much more of an upgrade from your apartment, though he never seemed to spend his money on much to furnish it. To Kite, letting people into his living space was almost another level of intimacy to be gained, so you prided yourself every time he offered for you to come over.

Kite smiled at you. “Yeah, dinner sounds good. We can go shopping on the way home too?”

“Yeah!” You gasped quickly remembering the time. “Kite, I’ve got to help Banana with that experiment!” You shot up from your seat. “See you after work by the entrance!” You had left before Kite had a chance to speak.

He found himself impatient for the day to end as he watched your back hurrying to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am in love with whales (in real life). Maybe this is another reason I'm so drawn to Kite - he literally dedicates his life to researching animals. I love me a guy like that omg
> 
> Hence the background story of whales. Forgive my self indulgence with this haha

It was finally the end of the day, and as promised, you waited for Kite at the entrance of the building. As you stood there alone, you pondered a bit as to what Kite had invited your round for. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t expect sex, but this was Kite you were talking about. He wouldn’t initiate, not yet anyways. Every time you thought he would, he would back out for some reason or another if he wasn’t sure you were up for it. You reckoned he was being considerate of you, but you also wish he’d tell you if he felt in the mood. This was such a weird thing to think about, and it wasn’t a bad thing necessarily, it was just strange aspect of your relationship that had developed recently. It made you smile a little.

“Ready?” Kite said, appearing from behind you. 

You gasped a bit in surprise, but then settled. “Yeah,” you laughed, walking with him towards your home. 

“You must have been deep in thought to not notice me.” Kite gave you a questioning sideways glance.

“I was! Thinking about you! The irony.” 

“What about me?” You knew his eyebrow was arched underneath his hat.

You almost said about how you’d really like to have sex tonight but decided against it. “What you’d like to have for dinner?”

“Ah, about that. Let’s eat out today?” Kite looked at you as he said this, to see your reaction.

“To be honest, that sounds nice. I’m too tired to cook,” you replied, giving him a weary smile.

“Ramen?” 

“You know it!” You grinned up at him, the ramen restaurant bringing back memories from how you two got together. The same scenes were flashing in Kite’s eyes, and it was almost as if you could see them as he did.

You both decided to eat before heading back to yours to pick up a change of clothes. The meal was nice and light, and you spoke freely about the odd results of an experiment you’d conducted today. Kite bounced a couple of his theories regarding a species of whale that he had discovered recently, and with sea mammals being your speciality, you offered him some sound advice. 

“I miss the humpback’s I grew up with,” you said softly, picking at your cheesecake a bit. There was a pair of humpback whales that you’d grown up with in your seaside town, and you would often swim with them for hours at a time. They loved you, and you loved them. They were the ones who inspired you to pursue this field of work, and to this day they were the most precious beings in your heart. You’d joined a team of biologists and was working with them when Kite visited the area to conduct some research of his own.

“Yeah, I remember them. I thought they were dangerous at first,” Kite sipped his green tea, opting out of the desert. He wasn’t too fond of sweet foods.

“Yeah! You summoned used your crazy slots to kill them! I’ll never forget that,” you narrowed your eyes at him in mock malice.

“Can you blame me? You were swimming with giants; I thought they were going to hurt you,” Kite exclaimed in his defence. “Besides, you stopped it before it rolled a number.”

“By pulling you into the water with me!” You laughed at the memory, finishing off your cheesecake. It was the first time Kite had been angry with you, and yet nothing would beat your anger at him attempting to hurt your best friends. 

“That’s something I’ll never forget,” Kite shook his head, yet there was a fond smile on his face. Then he froze, staring at you quietly.

“What’s up?” You asked him.

“I think I might have been attracted to you since then,” Kite said, with a completely straight face. He was being factual. 

“That was over 5 years ago!” you gaped at him, yet felt a fluttering in your chest. You’d been attracted to him for a shorter amount of time, albeit not by much. This information had your heart soaring.

“I’m aware,” he said, gulping the last of his now lukewarm tea down. “Should we go?”

You nodded, still trying to process the fact that he’s liked you longer. This was crazy! “Why did we only get together six months ago?!”

Kite laughed gently, a rare yet delightful sound, and said nothing more on the matter.

You both went halves on the bill, and arrived at your apartment a couple minutes later. Kite sat on your sofa as you rushed to get your things together. You had items like a toothbrush and other toiletries at his place, so it was just spare underwear and clean clothes for tomorrow. Once you were packed, you left to go to Kite’s apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is kinda long. Sorry for so much background about this aspect of sex - hope it was okay and made sense? haha
> 
> Onward to part 1 of the lemon!

It was around 8pm by the time you both had showered (separately) and settled down onto the couch with a cup of chamomile tea each. You had your comfy button up pyjamas on, and was sat leaning slightly into Kite’s arm, his attention focused on a book he was reading.

You loved these quiet nights with Kite. There was nothing but you two. You were so comfortable here, just existing with him, that you had to be sure this was why fate had led you to him in the first place. You pulled your knees up to your chest and sighed in contentment, snuggling into Kite a bit more. He shifted and put his arm around you, letting you fall against his chest. Absentmindedly, you twisted a lock of his silver hair between your fingers, marvelling at how soft it was. His scent made you feel safe like nothing else could ever hope to.

Kite glanced down at you playing with his hair, focusing at first on your fingers. Your nails were a little bitten around your thumbs, no doubt from a bit of stress at work recently. He knew they’d heal by the end of next week. His eyes trailed up to where he could see the bridge of your nose and your eyelashes covering your vibrant eyes from his view. With how close you were, he could smell the soap on your skin, along with the detergent of your clean pyjamas. He enjoyed these moments of content silence with you just as much as you did.

Yet, that feeling of longing and need for your touch resurfaced itself within Kite’s chest again. To calm himself, he sipped his tea, going back to reading some more. It was one of the books you had leant him on sea mammals, and you claimed to have read it over 10 times back when you were a student. After around an hour of just sitting around, occasionally discussing the contents of the book, you stood up and stretched.

“I’ll go wash the mugs,” you said to him, picking them up and walking into the kitchen.

Kite watched you leave, and once you were out of sight, he let a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding go. Now was the time to initiate sex if he was ever going to. Soon it’d be time for bed and then he’d have missed his chance. Wasn’t this originally why he’d invited you over? To be honest, he would’ve had his way with you earlier, but didn’t want to push it if you weren’t in the mood. Heck, he didn’t even know if you wanted to or not! He was ridiculous worrying so much about it. With determination, he snapped his book shut and followed you into the kitchen.

You had finished washing the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry your hands with. Suddenly, with no previous indication, you felt hands wrap around your waist from behind, making you jump. You knew it was Kite, seeing the familiar shape of the hands and the white sleeves of his pyjamas, and relaxed into his chest. His arms were so long, and he hugged you to him as much as he could, leaning down to graze his lips against the crook of your neck. He took a deep breath there, and you tried not to giggle at how his hair was tickling you, as you didn’t want to ruin this rare show of affection from him. Kite was swaying a little but said nothing as he moved up your neck slowly with his lips.

“What’s this about then?” You asked him playfully, but quietly, and made no motion to move away from him.

“Just feel like it,” Kite answered, voice low. It sent a shiver through your spine. His arms unwound from around your waist, his hands slowly trailing your sides, up and down your body, passing lightly over your breasts as he went. 

If he didn’t stop, you were sure you were going to get aroused. Not wanting to be in that state without any follow through, you turned to stop him, yet the look in his eyes made you freeze. Kite’s eyes were very emotive, and to you who knew how to read them, you couldn’t mistake the lust seated deep within. He’d wanted this when he hugged you. Kite was initiating sex. Being surprised for a moment, Kite took the opportunity to kiss you before you could talk.

You kissed him back slowly, mind still processing that this was the first time he’d come up to you for this. Fully facing each other now, your hands were running through his hair on his scalp, something that you did unconsciously but he loved it. Kite wasted no time getting his tongue acquainted with yours again, and you let a small moan slip.

Kite walked you backwards until bum was against the kitchen counter, without breaking contact from your lips. He set his hands below your hips and lifted you, so you were sitting on the counter. He’d done this so fast and effortlessly, it took a moment to register what had happened. Finally breaking the kiss, Kite locked eyes with you. Your cheeks were flushed and you were slightly out of breath, your eyes hazy from the intense kiss.

“Is this okay?” Kite asked, as if you weren’t okay with it, he’d rather stop before anything major happened. 

“Yes,” you breathed, hands on his shoulders. You were about eye level with him when you were sat atop the counter. “I don’t think you’ve ever come to me first asking for this.”

Kite’s jaw set in embarrassment, and before he felt more uncomfortable, you spoke again.

“I’m happy you did! It’s not fair whenever I want to have sex we do, but when you do, we don’t? Don’t be shy just ask, we’ll work it out.” You grinned at him, sensing his nervousness ease away.

“Thanks,” Kite leant towards your ear, “I’ve been thinking about this for days.” 

Your felt your stomach flip at this confession, whispered close. He began to kiss your neck just below your ears, making your eyes close slightly, enjoying the sensation of his lips. All his patience throughout the past weeks was at its breaking point, especially now that you had said yes to him. It urged Kite to be a bit quicker than he would’ve otherwise, and you found your shirt unbuttoned and bra off within seconds. He kissed down your torso, leaving a trail from your neck to your nipples, then your navel, to the hem of your pants. He rubbed your womanhood with the tips of his fingers through the cloth of your trousers, pushing relatively hard, but not enough to hurt you. He could feel a wet patch forming at your entrance and rubbed your clit a bit more.

“Not wasting any time, are you?” you commented with a breathless laugh, before he came up again and kissed you hard on the lips, keeping the motion up with his fingers. He didn’t answer you, but instead knelt on one knee so his face was directly between your legs. You instantly felt a surge of excitement and embarrassment. While you’d given Kite plenty of blowjobs, not minding it at all, he’d only eaten you out a few times in comparison. You always felt self-conscious, and even though he was great at it and you’d orgasmed every time, you still tried to coax him out of it. 

Kite knew about this slight insecurity of yours, from your previous reactions to whenever he tried to do this. He had never admitted it to you, but it was honestly one of his favourite things to do during sex with you. He could directly give you absolute pleasure without receiving in return, and it spoke volumes about how much you meant to him. He wanted that opportunity to worship you in this way.

“Kite, you don’t have to…” You looked at him, pleading with your eyes.

“You know, I’ve always wondered why you never want me to?” Kite’s hands were on each of your thighs, and he hadn’t moved at all from his position in front of your womanhood.

You blushed a bit but stayed silent. Kite didn’t say anything either and was looking up at you expectantly. You’d never win this battle of silence, and Kite was going to make you answer, you could see it in his eyes. You sighed in defeat, then spoke.

“Isn’t it weird for you? Like, it’s wet and slimy and it probably smells, right?” The sentence sent waves of embarrassment through you, and you avoided eye contact with Kite.

“(Name), look at me.” Kite demanded, and you did. “I like doing this for you. You don’t smell bad. What about when you suck me off then?” 

You thought about it for a moment, then realised it didn’t matter because it was Kite. You’d be willing to try anything he wanted to, within your limits. It made you think if Kite had been the one to say he didn’t want you to blow him for similar reasons, you’d encourage him with the same words he’d said to you. 

You were suddenly filled with so much emotion for this man, who was on his knee to you in his kitchen, about to eat you out because he liked to. You thought of the irony of that sentence, but the satisfaction on your face must have shown, because Kite lowered his mouth onto you over your pyjamas. The heat from his breath instantly sent a shock of arousal through your system, and you couldn’t help but gasp.

That was Kite’s test for any further resistance, and since you gave none, he stripped you of your trousers and underwear, leaving him to continue his pursuit for your pleasure without any barriers. With no hesitation, he licked up from your entrance to over your clit. It drove him crazy that you were this wet for him, making his own arousal strain in his pants. Your hand reached down, gently moving his hair out of the way for him. He licked slow and long at first, almost teasing you. 

Kite knew that you preferred stimulating your clit over penetration. You could orgasm from penetration, though, and had said that anything he did felt good. But knowing your preferences, he was going to play to them. He made a point to remember everything about your pleasure spots and so focused his attention on the little button. He alternated between fast flicks with his tongue, to slow licks, and occasionally sucking gently. When your grip had tightened to the point of pulling on his hair, and you’d become a bit more vocal with your moans, he knew you were about to come undone. Kite slipped a finger inside you with ease, as you were so wet, and curled upwards with it. After a second finger was inside and repeated the same motion, your head fell back. Your eyes shut in pleasure, both of your hands in Kite’s hair, thighs twitching involuntarily with the force of your orgasm. 

Kite languidly licked you a few times, lapping up the mess of your orgasm as you drifted back to him. Then, he stood up and kissed you on the mouth. You could taste yourself on him, and previously you’d be embarrassed to the point of shame, yet now you felt none of that. Kite had said he’d wanted to do it, and so any doubt in your mind had vanished, leaving you to enjoy it to the fullest. This was quickly becoming one of your favourite things to do in sex (much like Kite’s).

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Kite whispered to you, pulling away from your lips to make sure you knew he was serious about not being bothered by eating you out.

“That was amazing,” you said, mind a bit hazy still from your stellar orgasm. He really knew all the spots that drove you over the edge.

He smiled at you, then looked down to the tent in his pants. “That looks painful,” you said following his gaze, your hand moving down to stroke him a bit.

His eyes fluttered a bit at your touch, and he moved his hips upwards into it. “It is,” he barely said.

It was time to repay him for his kindness. You hopped off the counter and took him by the hand to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another update sorry it took me longer to get this out than usual!
> 
> Lemon part two! You know sometimes I overthink things and then like question it so many times that I just run myself into a ditch (mentally). In other words, I hope this is in character.
> 
> Next chapter will close off this part of the series!

You two made it to the bedroom extremely quickly, and Kite stripped of all his clothing once he got there, freeing himself from painful constraints. He sat on the edge of the bed, guiding you with his hand to follow him, and once he’d sat down, he put your hand on his erect member.

“Just touch me,” he said, eager to come once at least now. He was so close. Seeing you get off from him eating you out was too much (plus not having had it in some time, so he was pent up).

You loved to see the way he looked at you now, almost desperate, even though it was so rare. He lusted over you for sure, but there was no sense of impatience normally like there was today. If you didn’t know better, it was like he was bordering on anger at how slow you were when you started to stroke him. You held his member in your hand, and it really did look painful. Just how long did he wait to get like this? 

Suddenly, you had an even better idea.

“I’ll do more than just touch you,” you said, dropping to your knees in front of him, face dangerously close to him between his legs. Your eyes were locked with his as you kissed the tip lightly. He shivered at the touch.

“I won’t last,” he said simply. To be honest, he wanted release quickly. When you used your mouth, he wanted to enjoy how it felt because you were so good at it.

“It doesn’t matter,” you replied, beginning to lick his shaft from the base upwards. You could feel him tremble. “Just don’t pull me off you this time.”

Kite’s eyes widened in realisation. “(Name) I don’t think- ah,” Kite stifled a groan as you enveloped his tip in your mouth. Just like Kite knew all your preferences when it came to sex, you knew his too. There was a spot just under the tip that drove him crazy, and since he was in a hurry to come, you sent your tongue to work there straight away. 

His hands dug into your hair, as he tried to keep quiet. Kite wasn’t very vocal during sex (and neither were you) so this was entertaining to hear him make noises, even though he was still relatively quiet. He must really be feeling it today. 

Sure enough, Kite came shortly after you started your ministrations, his whole body tensing up as his orgasm hit hard. His hands were fisted in your hair, and he leant forward a bit, some of his silver hair tickling the tops of your lashes. He didn’t pull you off him as he came, and so you could feel his seed shoot into your mouth, tongue lapping at it from the tip. Kite twitched as he was extra sensitive, then sighed as he relaxed in his post orgasm high. 

“(Name),” his voice was a little hoarse, “Don’t swallow it…” He was looking at you through hooded eyes as you removed your mouth, still kneeling on the floor in front of him.

You gulped his sperm down, not really minding the taste of it after doing this for so long, and saw a spark of renewed lust flash in his eyes. He’d said not to swallow it, but if he was going to look at you like that, you should’ve done this ages ago.

“Too late,” you smiled cheekily at him.

He knew that he’d given you enough notice but wasn’t up for debating it. That action had turned him on like nothing else. You’d given him blowjobs plenty, but you’d never swallowed before. He wanted to kiss you. He reached out for your shoulders, helping you up from the floor. You climbed on top of him on the bed, lips locking with Kite’s.

After kissing for a while in his embrace, you broke away, leaving the warmth of his body to reach over into his bedside drawer for a condom. As you were digging around, the mattress shifted with Kite’s movement, and you felt him kiss and nip at the back of your shoulders gently. While his urgency had eased, his impatience to connect with you was still there. You found what you were looking for and turned to him.

“Ready?” you asked him quietly.

"Yeah," he responded, taking the condom from you, ripping it open and putting it on. Even after seeing him do this so many times now, it excited you all the same. When he was done, you placed your hands gently behind his elbows, pulling a little, and motioning for him to lay on his back.

“Let me ride you,” you whispered into his lips. 

He hummed affirmatively. This was really a treat for him today. You only did this when you felt like you could take his whole length, otherwise it would be too painful for you. 

You sat up on him, grinding your entrance against his member, your juices preparing him for what was to come. Kite’s eyes never left you, enjoying the view from where he lay. You then rose on your knees, using your hand to place him into the right position.You slowly lowered yourself down onto him and shuddered a bit while becoming accustomed to him. As you were still so wet and you’d come once already, it didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. 

As usual, you struggled to get the last inch of him inside you, but once you did, you heard Kite gasp. When you glanced up to his face you saw that he was still watching you – he had been this whole time with such intensity. You would probably never get over how the intensity in his eyes made your heart flutter.

He gently rocked upwards into you, and you moaned a little, placing your arms on his chest as a brace. This was one of your favourite sex positions, because you could see Kite’s face so well. In the missionary position, he would often bury his face in your neck instead. 

You lifted your hips, feeling his length slide out before slamming your hips back down. Kite’s reaction was instant, as his hands flew to your thighs. You started off with a few slow hip ups, but changed to a rapid pace quite quickly. The pleasure was making you slightly dizzy on top of him, yet you tried to keep your eyes on Kite the whole time. His eyebrows were upturned, his mouth slightly open, occasionally licking his lips. His hair was stuck slightly to his forehead with sweat, hiding his eyes partially from your view, and your shaky hand reached out to swipe it back. Kite clutched hold of your hand, after you’d touched his forehead, and kissed your palm. It was such a sweet action, and if it weren’t for him pounding into you, you would’ve teased him for it.

Feeling seriously close to your second orgasm, you stopped your riding motion, much to the disappointment of Kite. You could see it in his face, so you thought you’d better say something. 

“I’m close,” you said to justify yourself. Instead, you grinded on him in a circular motion slowly, earning a low moan from him.

“I am too,” he said, feeling slightly conflicted. He wanted to enjoy this, and yet his release was just about ready. He watched you roll your hips, face tilted down, eyes shut in an attempt to save yourself a few more minutes on top of him. Your hands were planted firmly on his chest, arms shaking a bit with your effort. His eyes trailed down to where you were both connected, and it drove him wild. You were beautiful. At this rate, he was going to come from just watching your sex messed form above him.

Suddenly, Kite thrust his hips upwards, jolting you a bit. You cried out in surprise, before shooting him a glare.

“I’m going to come from just looking at you,” he said, and any complaints that you had about not warning you before he moved caught in your throat. He said this with absolutely no trace of a lie or exaggeration; he’d stated it like a fact. Your heart was about to jump out of your mouth. 

Kite bent his knees for better leverage and pushed his hips upwards again, hands gripping your thighs hard. You dug your fingernails into his chest as he continued to thrust harshly upwards into you, trying to prepare for the orgasm that was building quickly again. He was hitting your g-spot with every thrust, finding his rhythm, and the tip was driving into you so deep. One of Kite’s hands made its way to your clit, where he rubbed you in time with his thrusts.

It was too much. You felt your orgasm crash down on your senses, sweeping any capability you had to think. As much as you wanted to keep looking at Kite, you felt your body tremble furiously, and you squeezed your eyes shut, moaning his name. The pleasure reached all the ways to your toes, and you felt as if your chest was going to shatter with your inability to take a breath.

Kite, however, was watching you, and seeing you reach your peak was enough to send him over the edge. You clamped down on him with your orgasm, and he lost it, finally releasing all his pent-up seed. To say it felt good was the understatement of the year. It was electrifying. He almost didn’t want it to end.

When you were finally able to take in some oxygen, you raised yourself off him, your body flopping onto the bed beside him to recover. Kite’s breathing was just as laboured, and his eyes were closed, so you closed yours too, basking in the afterglow of an incredible time.

After a minute or so, you felt Kite move to discard his condom. Then you felt his lips on yours, not hungry or lustful, but sweet and deliberate. 

“You’re amazing,” he whispered as you opened your eyes. You were met with Kite’s brown ones, full of a tenderness you’d seen in them only for you. You never knew it was possible for Kite to look at someone like this before you’d started to date him, and perhaps neither did he. 

“I love you,” you whispered, for nothing else was on your mind. Plain, simple, true.

He smiled at you, a hint of embarrassment, as even after six months of hearing it a part of him was not used to it. “I know,” he said, touching his lips to yours.

You both fell into a satisfied sleep soon after.


End file.
